


Isabelle Lightwood Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Isabelle Lightwood





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah, I know you, you’re a Duskforce… pretty sure I killed some of your family in Idris.” The circle member you’d been fighting drawled when he spotted the family ring on your middle finger.

Izzy froze when you seemed to lose it, arms a blur as you fought off the circle member. The furious sound of you screaming drew both Alec and Jace to join her as they watched as you lost control.

“(Y/N) stop!” Alec called when the man dropped but you carried on.

“(Y/N)!” Jace joined Alec’s attempt to get your attention, both boys jumping back when Izzy’s whip snapped around your wrist forcing you to let out a sharp yelp.

 

“Let me go!” You growled furiously, hissing when someone pressed their Stele to your neck and quickly drew a rune.

 

“By the Angel, Alec!” Jace gasped when he caught you. “She could have calmed down you didn’t need to do that.”

 

“She was going to hurt herself she’ll be in enough trouble as it is.” Alec grumbled, glancing around as Izzy loosened her whip and let Jace take the rest of your weight.

***************************************************************************

“She won’t come out of her room.” Jace warned the Lightwoods who had heard you’d come back from your trial in Idris.

 

“She’ll want to see us.” Izzy insisted and Jace shrugged his arms as he shook his head.

 

“She won’t but you can try.” Jace motioned for Izzy to knock on your door but there was no answer.

 

“Did you bother to go inside when she didn’t answer?” She asked him accusingly to which the Shadowhunter groaned.

 

“Yes, she was asleep in the corner of the room, I put her in bed and closed the window because it was freezing.” Jace glanced at Alec who’s jaw clenched.

 

“It was lucky they knew the circle member had… what he’d done to her family, she would have been punished far worse.” He mumbled, finally having enough and quietly pushed into your room.

 

“What was her punishment?” Izzy whispered.

 

“She isn’t allowed to leave for four years.” Jace whispered and Izzy winced.

 

“She’s going to think she should have a worse punishment.” Izzy knelt next to your bed when she realised you were awake and snuffling to yourself. “Hey, you ok?”

 

“No.” Was your curt reply as you tugged the duvet over your head.

 

“It’s ok.” She sighed softly, lying next to you. “We won’t judge you (Y/N), but we’re here to help… anything you want.”

 

“Anything?” You asked quietly and peeked out.

 

“Yup, just ask, we know you feel awful and so does everyone else…” Alec sighed when you just looked at them.

“Can I have Mundane Ice cream?” You asked and he smiled.

“Yeah, I think there’s a few tubs in the kitchen.” He said as he got to his feet and glanced at the others.

“Can I have a Koala hug?” You asked and this time it was Jace who answered by scooping you up blanket and all, waiting for you to cling to him before following Izzy to the kitchen.

“We’re going to look after you.” Jace whispered as his way of telling you he was worried about you.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok we need to be quick about this and get it done.” Alec grumbled as he started ordering people around, the main room was in chaos and you tried to slip between the rushing people looming above you to find Alec who had promised a story because he’d given one to Max the night before but not you.

“Alec, I’m ready for bed.” You told him, tugging at his jean pocket.

“Yeah ok night (Y/N).” He sighed and patted you on the head as he hurried off.

“But you promised me a bed time story.” You whined as he started gathering his weapons.

 

“I can’t I’m busy, get Max to read to you.” He didn’t look up and you started to sniffle when you failed to keep his attention.

 

“But Alec you promised.” You complained and kicked at his bow which was leant against the table until it toppled with an echoing clatter.

 

“(Y/N), GO TO BED!” He bellowed so loudly that you jumped and whimpered, everyone froze and looked over as you burst into tears and hurried off. “Everyone back to work we don’t have time to miss this chance.”

 

“Is he seriously just going back to work after that?” Clary whispered to Izzy who shook her head.

 

“He’s stressed and didn’t mean it.” She told Clary before patting her shoulder. “Give me a minute.”

 

Izzy hurried to your room where she found you hiding in the corner in a fort made of bedding, pillows and the sofa. She chuckled when you let her in and cuddled up with her.

 

“I made Alec mad.” You sighed through a shaky breath as Izzy brushed your hair.

 

“No, you didn’t, he’s just stressed out, he’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” She promised and you reluctantly agreed to go to sleep if she let you sleep in the fort.

****************************************************************

“I’m going to go check on (Y/N).” Alec sighed when everyone came back and started filling off to their respective places in the building.

 

“Ok but make sure you don’t yell!” Izzy called over her shoulder.

 

He chuckled when he saw the fort and carefully made his way inside, hunching uncomfortably so he didn’t bring it down around you.

 

“Alec?” You grumbled with a sleepy squeak and rubbed your eyes with the back of your arm.

 

“Hey kiddo, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He whispered and shuffled to the back of the fort so you could fit on his lap.

 

“Hey let me in!” Max complained and forced his way into the fort.

 

“Max, stop it you’re running everything.” You wailed as he tore the fort down but Alec quickly caught it and Izzy hurried in to see what the fuss was.

 

“It’s ok we just need more blankets so everyone can fit in, I’ll go get mine.” Izzy smiled and hurried off again with Max doing the same.

 

“I like you sleep dress.” Alec muttered and you smiled up at him.

 

“Clary got it from a Mundane shop.” You told him proudly and groggily got to your feet, his hand flying out to steady you as you showed him the dress.

 

“Very pretty.” He told you, glancing up with Clary and Jace jogged in with their bedding, followed by Max and Izzy.

 

“We’re building a fort?” Clary sighed, looking like she’d just been about to fall asleep and that Izzy might have cohered her into joining.

“Yeah it’ll be great!” Jace cheered and motioned for Alec to help build a bigger fort that could fit everyone in.

“WAIT!” You screeched once everyone was in and Izzy went to seal you all in by tucking the edge into the sofa. “I need the book.”

“Not the Lucky Warlock, I hate that one.” Max complained when you came back with the book in your hands.

“Hey, she didn’t have a story last night, it’s her choice.” Alec muttered as you sat in his lap and opened the book so he could see it.

“This is my favourite, I like the Warlocks hair.” You muttered and took the book back so you could show Clary who had yet to see the book. “It’s Rainbows!” You squealed in delight and smiled as you let Alec hand you the witch light as he began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy smiled nervously as she took a deep breath, repeating what she wanted to ask you over and over. When she finally decided she’d gotten up the confidence to ask you she left her room and found you training with Jace while Clary tried to study your technique.  
“Are you ok?” Clary asked.

“Yeah, I’m just… waiting for (Y/N) to finish.” She muttered.

The girls watched as you parred with Jace, something which was a regular occurrence because you were the only Shadowhunter who could almost match Jace’s skill. You grinned at Izzy when you finished, having almost beaten Jace for once, making her smile back at the happy look plastered on your face.

“Told you I’m getting better.” You gasped as you stopped in front of Izzy.

“You’ll be better than him soon.” Izzy hummed happily, linking her arm with yours. You blushed when her hand linked with yours and she walked with you to the weapons room. “I have something to ask you.”

“Oh, what’s that?” You asked as you put your weapons back in their place.

“I… (Y/N) I’d like to ask you to be my Parabati.” Izzy said with an awkwardly hopeful smile.

Your heart sank as you took in what she’d said, if you were her Parabati you’d have an even harder time hiding your feelings from her, you already dodged every attempt she made to find you someone to date and being connected to you in such an intimate way would just complicate things.

Before she could ask you again you slammed the weapons draw shut and stormed through the Institute towards your bed room.

“Are you ok Izzy?” Clary asked when Izzy stared after you.

“Hmm, no it’s cool (Y/N)’s always dramatic.” She said quickly, attempting to hid the fact that your rejection had hurt her.

**************************************************************************

When Izzy found you lay on your bed with tears in your eyes she began to panic, maybe you’d planned on asking someone else to be your Parabati, but she was your best friend and you’d never mentioned another person that you were close to.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think asking you would upset you.” Izzy muttered as she lay down next to you and took your hand in hers.

“It’s ok I’m being stupid.” You mumbled back.

“Why’d you get upset anyway?” Izzy asked curiously, rolling so she could look at you.

“Because I love you.” You said truthfully, waiting for her to explode or reject you.

“I love you to (Y/N).” Izzy said with a grin. “That’s why I want you to be my Parabati silly.” Her words had your heart shattering but you smiled and saw how your happiness seemed to cheer her up.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey look (Y/N) Clary’s finally here!” Simon called as he finished ordering your food and your head shot up from your doodling.

“Clary!” You giggled and bumped knuckles with her.

“So did you get in?” Simon asked as soon as he’d set your food and milkshake in front of you.

“Of course she did Simon!” You sighed and slid your picture across the table so she could do some touch up.

“Hey, be nice or I’ll tell Mom you’re not really sick.” Simon grinned when you pouted but made a lips are sealed motion.

“I did, and here’s the proof.” She held out the letter and waved it in your faces.

“Told you.” You mumbled through a mouthful of cupcake.

“So what’re we going to do to celebrate?” Simon asked after they bumped fists.

“We should go to that new club.” Clary said quickly.

“OH Pandemonium?” You asked and the both gave you worried look. “Rebecca went when it first opened, she made it sound like comic con.”

“Tell you what when you’re sixteen, we’ll take you to Pandemonium.” Clary promised and Simon nodded.

“Awesome… by the way, I want a cookie or I’ll tell Mom where you’re going… Please.” You smiled and Clary grinned, giving you part of hers.

****************************************************************************

“(Y/N) are you on the roof again?” Your mom yelled up the stairs.

“No just on the bit that Simon built.” You called back.

“(Y/N) Lewis that is still on the roof!” She yelled back and you sighed.

Reluctantly you climbed back into your room, letting your oldest sister tuck you into bed. As soon as she’d gone you clambered to stare out of the window at the busy city below. Your mouth dropped open when a girl dropped onto the roof.

“Are you lost?” Was the first thing you could think of.

“You can see me?” She frowned and eyed you carefully.

“Sure I can see you lady.” You tilted your head when she smiled.

“Let me guess you believe in angels?” She hummed.

 

“Yeah and fairies and werewolves and vampires and x-men and evil killer robots and even weird looking demons.” You babbled and she nodded.

 

“Well I’m a special kind of angel who looks after people, do you think you could keep my secret?” She asks sweetly.

“Show me some magic, if you’re just a crazy roof lady I’ll want to tell my brother.” You huffed and watched as she crouched down with her arms held out.

“Magic, like this?” She smiled when you made a happy noise of surprise and watched swirling tattoos appear up her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

“You were late home last night.” Alec said as he and Izzy walked to the main room.

“The little Mundane was on the roof again, she’s sweet but I’m scared she’s making a habit of waiting for me.” Izzy admitted.

“You should tell her to stop that she’s in a prime vampire and warlock kidnapping location.” Alec scolded.

“Yes well I tried that but she’s more stubborn than Max.” Izzy smiled and checked what her patrol route was.

“Just make sure she’s not in the way.” Alec called after her as she went to gear up.

**************************************************************

There was a tap at your window. Normally Izzy would stumble across you as you hung out on the roof top, she was the only person who came onto the roof so you excitedly scrambled across your room and pushed your window open.

“Izzy?” you called out and climbed onto the little space and look for her.

“So sorry but Izzy can’t play tonight.” A voice hummed and all of a sudden someone grabbed you.

You shrieked and Simon busted into your room, scrambling to the window, the same moment Izzy jumped onto the roof.

“Izzy?” He asked as she skidded to a stop.

“(Y/N)’s your sister?” She asked Simon who was staring at the spot you’d just been in.

“Yes… do I need to call Clary?” Simon’s head snapped to Izzy and she nodded.

“Ask her to tell Jace and Alec that I’m going to find her.” She was gone before Simon could object and he hurried to call Clary.

****************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Izzy called and you groaned.

“I’m here.” You whimpered and they group hurried through the lair until they found you.

“You’re ok!” Simon gasped and slid to you on his knees so he could scoop you into a tight hug.

“Squishing me!” you gasped and he chuckled. “Wait, you know Izzy?”

“Yes I know Izzy and I’m super mad that you didn’t tell me you knew her.” Simon scolded softly as he stood with you in his arms and let Clary rush over and fuss around the two of you.

“Alec what’re you doing!” Izzy gasped and you all looked to where Alec and Jace were stood, their weapons pointed at you.

“Look at her, she’s got it in her system.” Alec muttered.

“But we can get her to the institute and flush it out.” Izzy said hopefully but Alec shook his head.

“We can take her back but it’s too late.” Jace mumbled.

“To late for what, what’s happening to her?” Simon snapped and clutched you a little tighter.

“She’s transitioning into a vampire… children don’t transition well.” Alec swallowed when he saw Simon’s eyes widen and hurt flicker through them, he’d feel the same way if Izzy was in your position.

“We can take her to the vampires that took me, they can fix it right?” Simon asked but no one answered him.

“I’m sorry Simon, she’ll have to keep coming to the Institute, you’re not supposed to turn vampires under fifteen I mean it happens… but it’s not supposed to.” Izzy told him.

“Am I gonna be sick?” You asked her.

“No, not really… we’ll just have to tell your Mommy that she needs to bring you to us.” Izzy explained kindly.

“But Mom doesn’t believe in angels.” You whispered to Simon.

“It’s ok, we’ll tell her we’re doctors.” Alec grinned when you nodded and looked at Simon who’s head whirring as he thought over everything that had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Being a year younger than your sister, Izzy, was a lot of fun sure you were no longer the youngest child but you were the youngest girl. The one problem with being the second youngest was Alec. Sure it was nice to have a super protective and fussy big brother to step in because your parents were never home, only sometimes he took it to far.

“I am not letting you out of the building after dark to see a vampire.” Alec snapped as he stood between you and the door. “You’re fifteen dating a vampire … no.” He snapped again as you tried to push past him and decided that the only way to stop you would be to physical stop you.

“Alec put me down and so what he was sixteen when he was turned and It’s not just any vampire it’s Raphael.” You yelled as he threw you over his shoulder and headed back to the bedrooms.

“(Y/N) I’m not going to allow such a stupid decision so enough.” He set you down and pushed you into your room, shutting the door behind him.

*****************************************************************************

You snuck out of your room, checking that Alec and Izzy were out on a mission before hurrying to the weapons room, grabbing a few blades, as you put your Stele in your boot and slide pass Hodge.

It didn’t take you long to find Raphael waiting for you in the graveyard that was half way between the hotel and the Institute. He smiled when you found him sat on a bench waiting for you, kissing you quickly before linking hands with you, walking quietly through the grave yard and to the park a few houses down.

“Alec was yelling at me again, I had to sneak out.” You mumble to Raphael who chuckled.

“I shouldn’t be encouraging you to behave badly little angel.” Raphael hummed with a smirk on his face.

**********************************************************************

“You really shouldn’t be so hard on (Y/N), she can’t help how she feels about Raphael.” Izzy muttered as the strode away from the police station.

“I know but what happens when she’s caught off guard and gets hurt, I’m not always there to keep her safe and she has two more years of training before she can go on missions.” Alec frowned as he thought over how ill prepared you would be in a Downworlder fight.

He sighed and glanced across the car park only to see you walking across the street with Raphael, despite your brother telling you to stay at home. Izzy had to jog to keep up with Alec as he furiously paced towards you, quietly encouraging him to stay quiet and keep calm.

“Alec!” You squeaked, dropping Raphael’s hand and waiting for your big brother to flip his lid.

“We’re going home; you don’t come near her.” Alec snapped at Raphael who sighed and rolled his head.

********************************************************************

“Alec, you need to talk to (Y/N).” Izzy said firmly as she found him looking over mission requests. “You should know better than to call her stupid for feeling things you think she shouldn’t.”

“No I don’t, she needs to listen to me.” Alec said without looking at his sister.

“What you’re doing to her is cruel, instead of locking her in her room teach her to keep safe or she’ll be gone at the first chance she gets.” Izzy hissed at the stubborn Lightwood before stalking off to your room.

After an hour of avoiding going to see you Alec sighed and headed towards your room, finding Izzy falling asleep against your door, having clearly been thrown out. After half carrying Izzy to her own bed he headed into your room without knocking.

He carefully pulled back the cocoon of blankets that took up most of your bed and found your tear stained face snuffling against a teddy bear Alec had bought you years ago. He crossed his arms and lent his head on them as he knelt down and lent on your bed, pulling stupid faces like he used to when you were little.

“I hate you Alec.” You mumbled.

“I love you to… I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He waited for you to say something but you just watched him with matching eyes.

“I still hate you.” You pouted at him as he moved you over and lay on the bed next to you.

“You said that when I made fun of you for crushing on Jace.” He mumbled making you punch his shoulder.

“I was four you didn’t have to be so mean.” You grumbled.

“I’m your big brother it’s my job to be mean to the boys you like.” Alec said gently as he felt you snuggle closer and closer to him. “If you keep seeing Raphael… will you please do extra training so that I won’t worry about you?”

You’d never heard your strong, leader of a brother sound so worried or insecure so you sat up and hugged him tightly hoping to stop the soft wavering in his voice.

“Yes… but can it be with you instead of Jace and Hodge?” You asked making him chuckle.

“On the weekends sure but during the week you’ll have to train with Izzy.” You both looked up as he finished talking to find a sleepy Izzy stumbling into your room and joining the Lightwood pile, not saying a word as she pushed her way onto the bed and fell back asleep.

“Night Alec.” You yawned, clasping your sister’s hand in yours while resting your head on your brother’s shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

“She needs more training.” Alec muttered and perched on Izzy’s dresser.

“Alec (Y/N)’s fine, she’s very good at what she does.” She smiled and glanced away from her brother when he got up and shuffled past you.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked and you shrugged.

“Long enough.” Your sigh made her frown and she hoped off her bed.

“He’s just worried about you, but he doesn’t need to be because you are an amazing Shadowhunter.” She smiled when you bushed and ducked your head, gently pushing your hair back so she could look at you.

“It’s cute when you blush.” She chuckled and tapped the end of your nose. “Let’s go do something fun, we can train for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

When Maryse had informed you that your desire to seek refuge among the Shadowhunters had been approved by the Clave you’d been delighted, it was hard enough being a rouge Seelie, yet alone one with Shadowhunters for friends.

Months passed by and your friendship with Izzy seemed to change from close confidants to something else. It wasn’t until you were sent to find Izzy and caught her wrapped up with Meliorn that you realised you were jealous.

“(Y/N) …” Izzy called after you as you continued to avoid her.

When you hurried away you got muddled and took a wrong turn, effectively trapping yourself between a dead end and the confused Lightwood.

“Will you just tell me what’s wrong?” She asked desperately, wanting to know why you’d suddenly begun avoiding her.

“I don’t know.” You mumbled without looking at her.

“(Y/N) I’m your best friend if somethings wrong then I want to help.” She smiled and you blushed.

Before you realized what you were doing you gripped her face and kissed her. She froze and you pulled away, worried that you’d made a horrible mistake so you hurtled from the building and vanished before she could do anything to stop you.

****************************************************************************************

“Your Shadowhunter’s here.” Magnus hummed from the doorway.

“I don’t want to see her I did something stupid.” You sighed and Magnus found his curiosity peaked

“What’d you do?” He asked and sat next to you despite Izzy impatiently waiting outside.

“I kissed her and then ran away.” You whispered to him and he chuckled, getting up to tell Izzy to come in before heading out to leave the two of you to talk.

“(Y/N) I was so worried.” Izzy scolded as she sat down next to you.

You couldn’t look at her, instead you played with the end of Chairman Meow’s tail and tickled behind his ear. Eventually she sighed and took your face in her hands, tilting your head up and kissing you gently.

“I love you (Y/N).” She admitted.

“But you’re with Meliorn, I saw you.” You mumbled and she sighed.

“I was and now I’m with you.” She smiled and linked a hand with yours. “Now let’s get you home because I’ve convinced Jace and Alec that you may have been kidnaped by demons.”

“Izzy!” You giggled and she helped you to your feet.

“Well I had to make sure they were helping me look for you, I was scared I’d lost you.” She pouted and waved at Magnus who just happened to come home as you were leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec didn’t say anything as he walked up to Izzy, standing next to her as they watched the woman in the Mundane hospital bed in front of them. Tears streamed down Izzy’s face as she watched the woman’s child cling to her.

“I did this.” Izzy whispered angrily.

“Izzy you did the best you could.” Alec tried to comfort her but she shook her head and stepped closer to the little girl.

“We’re supposed to help people not hurt them.” She wanted to comfort the child, none of the Mudanes were even bothering.

“You couldn’t help it, there’s always something that goes wrong on your first mission!” Alec sighed.

They both watched as a nurse came into the room to check on the woman. She smiled at the child and crouched down next to her, stopping the girl from doodling on the paper she’d been given.

“It’ll be alright sweetheart.” The nurse promised.

“What if the monster comes back.” The little girl whispered and pointed to her drawing.

“There are no monsters here.” The nurse promised. “Here, why don’t you wear this just in case.”

She pulled off a necklace with a small angel in a silver loop hung on the thin chain. The child politely thanked her and inspected the necklace before looking back up at the nurse with wide, innocent eyes.

“This isn’t what angels look like.” They girl insisted. “They’re tall and pretty with black hair and funny drawings on them.”

“Excuse me… nurse?” a man in a suit called the nurse away before she could answer and left the little girl to her drawings.

After a few minutes the man came back and told the girl she would be going to live in a big house with lots of other children. Alec had to grip onto Izzy to stop her from making herself visible and helping the girl who tried desperately to stay with her mother.

“It’s alright sweetie, your Mommy’s gone to see the angels.” The nurse explained.

Fresh tears fell down Izzy’s cheeks as the girl hurried to kiss her mother and placed a drawing at the foot of the bed. When they looked closer it was Izzy fighting the demon that had attacked her mother.

“Thank you angels.” She whispered and hurried out of the room with the men in suits.

Izzy stepped forward and picked up the picture, swallowing around the lump in her throat and Alec wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Thank you.” The woman whispered, looking directly at them.  
“I promise I’ll watch over her.” Izzy said and the woman smiled. The pair walked out of the hospital the flatling beep forever memorised as the saddest sound they’d ever heard.


	10. Chapter 10

“Who’s the new guy?” Izzy hummed appreciatively as she watched you train with Jace.  
“He’s from one of the smaller institutes.” Alec mumbled equally taken in by you.  
You glanced over to see both Lightwood’s watching you, waving awkwardly and hoping that the hot flushed feeling that filled you when Alec smiled and Izzy waved back with a flirty smile was hidden.

Things only got worse from the first day, you found Alec distracting and Izzy would leave you a little light headed with her flirting, you tried to avoid them without being rude but they must have caught onto the way you blushed when one of them spoke or touched you.  
What you didn’t know is that your odd behaviour had sparked many the discussion between the trio, Jace was convinced you were in love with him while Izzy and Alec worried that you were missing home or felt under pressure.

“Hey (Y/N)?” Izzy called and you stopped turning to look at her like trapped rabbit.  
She linked her arm with yours, teasingly squeezing your biceps, making you swallow and shuffle nervously.  
“We want to ask you if everything’s ok.” She said after a few moments.  
“We?” You asked as she led you to a room that Alec was sat reading through paper work in.

“Yes we, you’re very nervous and we’re worried that maybe you’re not happy here.” Izzy insisted that you take a seat next to Alec and sat on the table.  
“Oh no it’s not… I actually… like… both…” You mumbled and Izzy’s eyes widened as she caught onto what you meant.  
“Oh… right ok.” Alec chuckled when he caught up.  
“Woah what’s this whole hide in the library from Jace thing that you’ve got going?” Jace huffed as he slumped down on the other side of Alec.

“No we were talking to (Y/N) about why he’s being so awkward around us.” Alec muttered.  
“He likes us.” Izzy pointed to herself and Alec with a smug smile.  
“Wait what about me?” He asked you but you shrugged. “I’m way hotter than Alec!”  
“Thanks.” Alec scoffed.

“You don’t find me attractive?” Jace grumbled. “Not one bit.”  
“Sorry Jace.” You laughed.  
“Sorry… sorry…. Going to go find someone with good taste.” Jace grumbled as he slunk out of the room.  
“Ignore him he’ll bounce back… and if not buy him a mango.” Alec smirked and shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec stared down the newest addition to the New York Institute. What annoyed him the most, was the way she stared right on back, uttering not one word. He took a deep breath when you signed out what you wanted to say and quirked an eyebrow as Clary hurried across the room and re-laid what you were saying.

“Thank you Frey, will you show her where she’ll be staying?” Alec sighed and went to find his mother and ask why he told to learn how to communicate with you before you got to the institute.

It didn’t take long for you to bond with Clary, the advantage of understanding each other seemed to create a world just for the two of you that no one else could invade. Of course that didn’t stop Izzy from trying to flirt with you, she thought you were adorable and the cutest thing she’d seen in a long time.

************************************************************************************

Izzy sighed when you smiled but walked away. She had no idea how you felt about her and it was getting a little frustrating. She cornered Clary on the way to her bedroom and drug her into one of the side rooms.

“So does (Y/N) like anyone?” Izzy asked quickly.

“I’m not really supposed to say.” Clary mumbled awkwardly as she glanced towards the door.

“Oh no don’t you give me that, who does she like?” Izzy snapped.

“I really don’t… IZZY!” Clary yelped when Izzy backed her against the wall.

“It better not be my brother… or Jace, angel forbid its Simon.” Izzy ranted.

“I… really can’t tell you Izzy.” Clary said again.

“Well if it’s not one of them then it’s me!” Izzy yelped happily and yanked the door open.

********************************************************************

Jace was patiently practising with you, running over and over the same moves until you could transition between them smoothly. You turned only to have Izzy collide with you and back you against the training room wall in a heated kiss.

“Izzy!” Jace yelled. She held up a finger to indicate that she’d be a minute and he glanced around to find Alec and Clary staring at the two of you opened mouthed. “I know right!” He hissed at them.

“What’d she say, what’d she say?” Izzy asked when you signed something.

“That she loves you.” Clary said.

“Yay… I mean that’s excellent.” Izzy squealed before correcting herself. “How do I say it back?”


	12. Chapter 12

“What sort of things do you like?” You asked Izzy who’d been complaining about you pestering her.  
“What do you mean?” She sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
“What sort of things do you enjoy?” You said, trying not to give away why you were asking.  
“You mundanes never make sense.” She said as she started setting away he weapons she’d been training with.  
“What to get the Shadowhunter who has everything.” you muttered to yourself and shuffled off as Alec wondered in.  
“Tell her I need new lipsticks. Also try and find out what you give a mundane for their holiday?” She asked him and he laughed, agreeing while teasing her as he left.


End file.
